Séduire et laisser mourir
by Shinsekai Dream
Summary: Bloody Viper (Nami) est en vacances sur la Tierra Del Sol, c'est du moins ce qu'elle veut faire croire pour les besoins de sa mission. Dimitri Van Lester (Sanji) est là par hasard après ses aventures sur Bröz et quand il rencontre la sublime rousse, il décide qu'il doit l'avoir sans se douter que cette rencontre sera explosive.
1. Viper

Par le biais de ses deux aventuriers sur La Tierra Del Sol, je vous présente le forum de Shinsekai Dream, un forum de RP dont sont issus ces aventures. Nous sommes des joueurs qui avons crée ces personnages, que nous interprétons chacun de notre côté, ce qui fait une différence d'écriture que vous noterez de chapitre en chapitre. Ceci n'est que l'une des nombreuses aventures de Dimitri et Bloody Viper. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre dans l'aventure, et rencontrez ces personnages sympathiques, inscrivez vous sur Shinsekai Dream !

Bonne lecture, et peut-être à bientôt sur les mers !

* * *

_Séduire et laisser mourir – Tierra Del Sol_

_Viper – Chapitre 1_

_Il était 18h et la jeune assassin arriva sur les terres chaudes de Tierra Del Sol. Habillée de façon légère avec un short et une chemise rose à fleurs blanches, lunettes de soleil et sandales, elle avait l'air d'une parfaite touriste. Seules ses deux épées trahirent Viper. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait rapidement trouver son hôtel. C'était certainement la plus grande ville de West Blue, trouver ce fichu hôtel toute seule n'allait pas être facile. C'est alors qu'elle vit un bar et face à cette chaleur, elle voulait boire un verre ou deux. Peut-être que le gérant pourrait l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle cherche ? Le bar était situé face au port de Tierra Del Sol, les clients pouvaient donc profiter des magnifiques navires de croisières et peut-être succomber à la tentation... Tout sur cette île semblait être disposé afin de donner envie aux clients et les mettre à l'aise. Est-ce là le secret de la réputation de cette île touristique ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme entra dans le bar accompagnée de sa petite valise et de ses deux filles. Elle s'assied au bar, attendant patiemment que le serveur la remarque. Ce qui mit pas longtemps à arriver:_

_Que puis-je pour vous ?__  
__- Une bière blanche, s'il-vous-plaît.__  
__- Ok_

_En attendant son verre de bière, Viper en profita pour allumer une clope. La bière servie, elle en prit une gorgée après avoir tiré une latte de sa cigarette. L'ambiance dans ce bar était sympathique, beaucoup de couple se trouvaient sur la terrasse alors qu'à l'intérieur un karaoké avait été installé. Des éclats de rires se firent souvent entendre, prouvant que l'ambiance sur cette île était conviviale et survoltée. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle, Viper interrogea le serveur:_

_- Savez-vous où se trouve l'hôtel Shark Paradise ?__  
__- Shark Paradise ?__, fit le serveur, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu à cause du bruit environnant. __Lorsque vous sortez du bar, vous allez à droite. Vous continuez à longer le port jusqu'à arriver au casino "Berrys for life", l'hôtel est juste à côté.__  
__- Le casino fait partie de l'hôtel ?__  
__- Oui, il appartient également à Andrea Di Livio, le patron de Shark Paradise. C'est un homme-requin ambitieux qui a réussi là où beaucoup de ses semblables n'ont même pas osé s'aventurer.__  
__- Merci bien__, répondit simplement Viper._

_Elle pensait au casino, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait une chance de trouver Geller là-bas. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait simplement s'installer dans sa chambre et profiter de la soirée. Ainsi, mademoiselle Viper avait décidé de commencer sa mission le lendemain. Après avoir terminé sa pinte de bière et donner un pourboire au serveur pour ses informations, elle se dirigea vers son hôtel. En chemin, elle en profita pour visiter le port. De nombreux bateaux de pêche étaient accostés au port, sûrement les premiers fournisseurs de poissons frais des restaurants 5* situés à l'opposé de la mer. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant Shark Paradise. Le mot "luxe" n'était pas de trop pour décrire la décoration de l'hôtel. L'armée révolutionnaire mettait tout en oeuvre pour mettre à l'aise ses soldats, ou alors c'était tout simplement pour rapprocher Viper de sa cible, ce qui faciliterait grandement la mission. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Viper n'avait pas à se plaindre de son logement. Elle entra alors qu'un homme vêtu en costard lui proposa son aide afin de porter ses valises. La jeune assassin ne se fit pas prier, mais se montra menaçante lorsque qu'il dirigea ses mains vers Killer-Baby et Nirvana. Une fois au comptoir, elle réclama sa chambre munie de sa pièce d'identité. Son numéro de chambre était le 305, et elle était louée pendant 2 semaines, ce qui laissait du temps à Viper pour enquêter sur sa potentielle cible. L'homme en costard l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre et entra afin de la lui faire visiter. Un grand salon avec placards renfermant divers alcools de grand crus, des canapés en cuir d'un confort sans égal et de nombreux miroirs donnant l'impression d'être dans un château de verre. L'autre pièce principale était bien évidemment la chambre avec un lit immense où quatre personnes pouvaient largement dormir sans gêne. Un petit balcon donnant une vue magnifique sur la mer et sur la rue animée de la ville. Et, pour finir, une salle de bain avec sauna. Ce dernier donnait terriblement envie à Viper. Elle vira presque l'homme en costard de sa chambre afin de se faire plaisir. Déboutonnant sa chemise devant la glace, elle remarqua que sa blessure de Dustone Road n'avait pratiquement laissé aucune trace. Seule une infime petite cicatrice était visible, et encore, il fallait regarder de près. _

_- Les chirurgiens de Lacuna ont fait du bon boulot__, dit-elle en touchant son magnifique ventre._

_Elle enleva sa chemise, après avoir laissé couler l'eau chaude dans le bassin. Une fois rempli à ras bord, elle retira le reste de ses vêtements et profita d'un moment inoubliable dans les bras des bulles d'eau. Était-ce cette douce sensation qu'on appelait des vacances ? Sans doute oui. Après une bonne heure, elle sortit enfin de son sauna et entreprit de s'habiller et de profiter du port. Elle avait pris un petit livre afin de le dévorer dans un endroit tranquille. Elle retourna alors vers le port, mais en chemin elle arriva aux abords d'une petite plage, certes bondée de monde, mais incroyablement jolie. Il était 19h30, et elle décida de se poser sur une balustrade, juste en dessous d'un lampadaire qui lui donnait suffisamment de lumière pour pouvoir lire sereinement son ouvrage. Profitant du vent frais venant faire danser ses magnifiques cheveux oranges feux, elle commença à lire son livre, le sourire aux lèvres. _


	2. Dimitri

_Séduire et laisser mourir – Tierra Del Sol – Chapitre 2_

**DIMITRI**

_Dimitri débarqua en plein milieu de l'après-midi sur cette nouvelle île qu'il explorait. Enfin explorer n'était pas exactement le mot qui convenait à la visite de cette île. Il était bousculé dans tous les sens par des touristes pressés de se décharger de leurs valises, par des hommes d'affaires qui devaient gérer les finances et l'économie de l'île. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas accès à ses poches pour sortir une cigarette et son zippo. Agacé, il décida de faire des pieds et des mains afin de se frayer un chemin vers le point le plus élevé de la ville et s'y détendre tranquillement. Le seul endroit correspondant à cette description était le toit d'un hôtel, apparemment cinq étoiles et surplombé par l'enseigne lumineuse : Shark Paradise._

*Le paradis des requins… Plaisant, il va falloir que j'arrive à passer sans me faire remarquer. Voyons…*

_Il observa le monde autour de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse passer pour l'un des PDG qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas paraître assez sérieux pour y parvenir. Il fallait donc qu'il passe pour un touriste. Mais là encore, rien n'était gagné._

*Bon déjà débarrassons-nous de quelques vêtements.*

_Le temps était agréable sur Tierra del Sol, les températures se maintenaient à une chaleur acceptable sans qu'elle soit étouffante. Toujours était-il que le temps était bien plus clément ici que sur Bröz. Les vêtements qu'il avait gardé de cette île n'étaient donc pas les plus appropriés. Il en profita pour retirer également sa veste de costume et ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise bleu ciel._

*Pas de lunettes… Dommage !*

_Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon._

*Aller ! Il doit bien me rester quelques berrys ! Bingo ! 2.000 berrys ! Je dois bien pouvoir m'acheter des lunettes avec ça, et peut-être même une valise !*

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se dirigea vers la première boutique qu'il vit. Il y trouva son bonheur pour 1.500 berrys. Il mit ses vêtements superflus dans sa nouvelle acquisition et s'orna des lunettes Dolcio Mango qu'il venait d'acheter. Dimitri n'avait peut-être plus le sou en poche mais il était toujours au fait des dernières tendances. Une fois affublé comme il le voulait, il pénétra dans l'hôtel souhaité, et, sans montrer une once d'hésitation, se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Il passa totalement inaperçu. Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées, il expira un grand coup, soulagé que son plan se soit réalisé selon son bon vouloir. Arrivé au dernier étage, un autre obstacle s'offrait à lui : comment monter sur le toit sans attirer l'attention ? Heureusement pour lui aucun garde n'était posté à cet étage. Seuls les Den Den Mushis de surveillance le trahiraient, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Une autre question encore plus préoccupante le taraudait. Où se trouvait l'accès au toit ? Il fit le tour de l'étage sans découvrir quoi que ce soit._

*Nan ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un accès ! Tiens… !*

_Il remarqua un minuscule renfoncement dans l'un des murs du couloir, il posa sa main dessus et y exerça une légère pression. La partie céda et laissa place à un escalier dénué de tout ornement donnant directement sur le toit. Il monta rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient du sommet et profita de l'air frais qui vint chatouiller ses joues. Il se déchargea de ses affaires, s'assit et s'adonna à son passe-temps préféré tout en contemplant l'île de haut. Il se trouvait sans aucun conteste sur une île touristique. Les hôtels, les casinos, les salles de fêtes et autres infrastructures avaient poussé partout sur l'île offrant au monde qui l'observait un large panel de dégradé de gris des plus surprenants. Les arbres, plantés de façon à tracer de jolies lignes bien droites, formaient des haies séparatrices tandis que les hommes qui pullulaient dans les rues des différentes villes faisaient office d'insectes parasites qui à eux seuls ruinaient ce paysage idyllique. Oui, Tierra del Sol ressemblait à un jardin, mais un jardin ordonné où aucune place n'était laissée à la nature simple et sauvage. La sécurité devait être extrêmement développée ici. Il allait être compliqué d'évoluer sur cette île, surtout pour ce jeune homme tant en conflit avec l'autorité._

_Après s'être reposé et détendu, Dimitri se leva et s'étira de tout son long et décida de tout de même s'aventurer sur cette île. Il laissa sa valise sur le toit, estimant que ses affaires ne risquaient rien à cet endroit. Pas question, en revanche, de laisser ses lunettes fraîchement acquises, elles seraient sur son nez ou accrochées à sa chemise, mais pas ailleurs. De retour dans les rues de la ville, il préféra se laisser porter par le flux des passants plutôt qu'évoluer à contre-courant comme il l'avait fait à son arrivée. Il se retrouva devant un casino, prêt à mettre en jeu ses dernières économies mais une jeune femme _*époustouflante* _le détourna de son objectif premier. Il voulut en faire sa première victime mais il se rendit compte très vite que cette proie ne valait pas la peine d'être traquée. Elle n'avait malheureusement aucune expérience en ce qui concernait les affaires amoureuses. Elle était jeune et naïve, elle ne savait pas jouer avec les mots ni au jeu de la séduction. Elle rougissait rapidement, elle parlait peu et laissait le jeune homme mener la conversation comme il le souhaitait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait._

*À vaincre sans gloire on ne gagne aucun honneur.*

_Il accompagna donc la jeune fille dans l'un des bars au bord de la plage, lui commanda une boisson et s'éclipsa dès qu'il put alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. S'évaporer avec le monde qui les entourait était un véritable jeu d'enfant. Mais sa fuite fut quelque peu mise à mal car Dimitri remarqua une jeune fille seule, assise au bar, une bière blonde venait de lui être servie et elle fumait avec langueur une fine cigarette. Elle avait les jambes croisées, les coudes bien en évidence sur le comptoir et bien qu'elle observait les alentours, elle ne semblait que peu intéressée par ses voisins. Ses beaux cheveux roux et ondulés cascadaient dans son dos et éclairaient son teint pâle. Selon Dimitri, elle était plutôt, quelconque. Certes ses formes avantageuses lui donnaient quelques points supplémentaires mais rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était belle, mais pas époustouflante. Seules ses deux épées l'intriguèrent et c'est pour cela qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle en premier lieu. S'il la revoyait plus tard, il lui parlerait mais pour le moment, il voulait trouver d'autres sublimes créatures pour son bien être personnel. _

*La chasse commence* _se réjouit-il._

_ Alors il passa près d'une heure et demi à chercher des filles qui vaudraient la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Mais sans grand succès. Toutes les belles jeunes filles qu'il trouvait étaient soit cruches soit inintéressantes soit des plus agaçantes. Finalement, légèrement dégoûté, il décida d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette sur une des nombreuses plages de la ville. Elle était encore bondée mais Dimitri estimait qu'il pouvait bien s'en accommoder pour une fois. Alors qu'il s'allongeait dans le sable, les mains derrière le crâne, tirant sur sa cigarette et soufflant la fumée sans leur aide, il remarqua une chevelure rousse sur la balustrade qui surplombait cette petite plage. Il se releva aussitôt se rappelant qu'une jeune fille à la même crinière l'avait interpelé un peu plus tôt. Il observa alors la jeune femme et la reconnue bien qu'elle se soit débarrassée de ses cigarettes et de ses épées. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? Il avait envie de le savoir, et il ne se gênerait pas pour l'apprendre. Il se leva, sa cigarette toujours en bouche, s'épousseta pour retirer tout le sable qui restait sur lui et se dirigea vers la balustrade. En s'approchant, il vit qu'elle lisait un livre. Nombre de nouvelles approches se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Décidément, il était un séducteur chronique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il entraînerait la belle rousse dans son piège, même s'il n'avait pas prévu le caractère bien trempé de celle-ci. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui dit :_

**- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir le titre de l'ouvrage que vous lisez avec apparemment tant de plaisir ?**

_Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Dimitri fut quelque peu désarçonné. Elle n'avait pas du tout la réaction escomptée. Elle ne lui répondait pas, elle ne lui accordait même pas un petit sourire, tout ce qui semblait compter pour elle était le fait que Dimitri l'avait outrageusement interrompue dans sa lecture et qu'il allait très certainement le payer cher. Il se ravisa alors un peu et décida de prendre une autre approche. _

**-Je m'appelle Dimitri, Dimitri Van Lester. Enchanté. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'éclairer sur votre identité avant que je ne m'excuse convenablement pour vous avoir coupée.**

_Elle n'eut toujours pas de réaction favorable pour le jeune homme, mais il était ambitieux et borné, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là._

**- Ecoutez, ce serait tout de même idiot de ne pas entamer de conversation avec moi seulement parce que je vous ai adressé la parole. Peut-être que je suis un jeune homme très habile qui pourrait vous servir plus tard. Enfin si j'en juge à vos épées, je ne devrais pas vous être d'une grande aide. Alors le voilà votre point faible Mademoiselle, vos épées.**

_En effet la jeune rousse avait porté la main à l'endroit où la garde de l'une de ses épées devait se trouver mais elles n'étaient évidemment pas là. Notre tête blonde en profita pour légèrement se moquer._

**-Maintenant que vous êtes « vulnérable » vous allez discuter avec moi ?**


	3. Viper 2

**VIPER**

_La belle était plongée dans son livre, elle en dévora d'ailleurs une bonne partie d'une traite jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne l'interrompre. En fait, elle mit plusieurs secondes à remarquer sa présence, étant littéralement absorbée par son bouquin. Visiblement il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui avait sans doute remarqué les formes sublimes de la jeune femme. Mais une phrase la fit sortir de son livre, et plus précisément le mot "épées". Par réflexe Viper porta sa main vers l'endroit où normalement elle avait Killer-Baby, mais se rappela rapidement qu'elle avait laissé ses filles dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et puis le jeune homme semblait déterminé à en savoir plus sur elle. Elle ferma sèchement son bouquin et décida de discuter avec le blond. Elle voulait passer une bonne soirée, la présence d'un beau jeune homme ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses envies. C'est ainsi qu'elle tourna enfin son regard vers son interlocuteur. Chemise bleue ciel ouverte, musculature plus ou moins développée par endroit et des lunettes de soleil lui donnèrent une certaine prestance. Il avait l'air plutôt décontracté et sûr de son coup. Viper remarqua également ses longues mèches blondes cachant son oeil gauche. Bref, elle le trouvait pas mal. _

**- Et moi qui pensait avoir trouvé un bon endroit pour lire tranquillement. **

_Elle plia légèrement ses jambes en croisant ses bras au niveau de ses genoux et avec un air très décontracté lui dit ceci:_

**- Je m'appelle Tarja Olzon. Désolée de vous avoir ignoré, ce n'était en aucun cas du snobisme de ma part, j'étais juste littéralement plongée dans mon bouquin.**

_Le jeune homme semblait satisfait que Viper daigne à lui répondre. Aussi, il décida de sortir une cigarette avant de reprendre la conversation. Cette action donna envie à la jeune assassin de faire de même, mais plutôt que de sortir son zippo, elle s'approcha délicatement, cigarette à la bouche, de la clope du jeune homme afin de l'allumer. Au contacte de celle-ci, elle aspira plusieurs petites bouffés afin que la cigarette commence à se consumer. Puis, elle souffla toute la fumée dans le visage de Dimitri. Elle s'adossa de nouveau sur le lampadaire et reprit la parole :_

**- Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?****  
****- Volontiers, et si vous succombez à mon charme je ferais même l'effort de vous le payer.****  
****- Dans ce cas, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux****, ****_répondit la belle rousse._**

_Sur ce, Viper et son "partenaire" de soirée se mirent en quête d'un bar. Sur la route ils en profitèrent pour bavarder un petit peu:_

**- Vous me l'avez sans doute mentionné tout à l'heure, mais pourriez-vous me redonner votre nom ? **

**- Je m'appelle Dimitri, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier, je pense que nos chemins se recroiseront souvent.**

**- Je vois, vous êtes un vagabond tout comme moi. Votre air détaché et votre nonchalance portent à croire que vous êtes en froid avec l'autorité. Je dirais chasseur de prime ou peut-être même pirate. A moins que ne vous erreriez sans but ?**

**- Perspicace, n'est-ce pas,****_dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire. _****Je suis un simple hère mais je me plait à me qualifier du titre de pirate. Je fais ce que je veux, je prends ce que je veux et honnêtement, qui pourrais-je être pour capturer les personnes qui ne cherchent que la même chose que moi.**

_Viper semblait amusée par la réponse du jeune homme. Elle était tombée sur une personne qui recherchait la même chose qu'elle, sauf que cette dernière était contrainte à vivre avec son destin... Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent devant un bar et décidèrent de s'asseoir à la terrasse. L'animation du port rendait cette île agréable malgré le monde qui abondait ici chaque jour. Un serveur remarqua les deux clients et alla à leur rencontre:_

**- Que désirez-vous ?****  
****- Un verre de Tequila menthe.****  
****- Un Whisky****.  
****- Bien.**

_En attendant son verre de tequila, la jeune femme ressortit de nouveau une cigarette. Décidément ce Dimitri donnait l'envie de fumer. La rouquine, obstinée d'en savoir un peu plus sur le beau blond, prépara une dernière question avec son air le plus blasé. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas outre mesure à lui et était persuadé qu'il était le genre d'homme à trouver le bonheur en draguant toutes les femmes qu'il voyait. Cependant, sur Tierra Del Sol, ce n'était pas la gente féminine qui manquait. Alors pourquoi s'était-il penché vers elle ?_

**- J'aurais une dernière question à vous poser, ensuite je vous laisse le champ libre. Pourquoi moi ? Il y a pleins de jolies filles dans le coin, qu'est qu'il vous intéresse chez moi ?**

_Les jambes croisées, elle tira une latte de sa cigarette et attendit la réponse du jeune homme..._


	4. Dimitri 2

**DIMITRI**

_Elle avait enfin ouvert la bouche au grand plaisir de Dimitri. Elle avait une voix douce mais ferme, le genre de femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, le genre de femme ô combien difficile à cerner. Une chance pour le jeune homme en quête de challenge._

**-Et moi qui pensait avoir trouvé un bon endroit pour lire tranquillement. Je m'appelle Tarja Olzon. Désolée de vous avoir ignoré, ce n'était en aucun cas du snobisme de ma part, j'étais juste littéralement plongée dans mon bouquin. **

**-Encore heureux que vous ne me considériez pas comme trop importun pour me répondre chère Tarja, **répondit Dimitri en souriant, satisfait que la belle rousse engage enfin la conversation.

_Il sortit alors une cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffée et la relâcha vers le haut pour ne pas l'envoyer sur le visage de la jeune femme et ainsi ne pas l'offenser. Mais apparemment, faire de même pour notre tête blonde ne la gênait pas du tout. Elle approcha sa tête de la cigarette de Dimitri, alluma son propre rouleau de tabac et, sans aucune hésitation, souffla sa fumée sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit alors à sourire, mais ce fut un sourire quelque peu inhabituel chez lui. Il avait un sourire de prédateur, ce sourire n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il commençait à entrevoir une chasse des plus intéressantes. Il espérait sincèrement que cette femme savait ce qu'elle faisait car il avait décidé qu'il ne lui laisserait aucun répit dès lors qu'elle avait exécuté ce geste audacieux. Après s'être adossée à un lampadaire, la jeune femme reprit :_

**-Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?**

**-Volontiers, et si vous succombez à mon charme je ferais même l'effort de vous le payer.**

**-Dans ce cas j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux****, **répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

_Dimitri était dans tous ses états. L'excitation était montée à ses joues. Cette Tarja était décidément exactement la fille qu'il cherchait, une jeune femme plutôt jolie mais avec un esprit aiguisé et déjà bien rodé dans les histoires de séduction. Tout le corps du jeune homme était désormais en alerte. Cette femme serait sienne, il le fallait. Il l'imaginait déjà et il l'avait décidé : Tarja Olzon ne lui échapperait pas._

_Pendant qu'ils marchaient pour trouver un endroit décent pour prendre un verre la jeune femme demanda :_

**-Vous me l'avez sans doute mentionné tout à l'heure, mais pourriez-vous me redonner votre nom ? **

**-Je m'appelle Dimitri, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier, je pense que nos chemins se recroiseront souvent.**

**-Je vois, vous êtes un vagabond tout comme moi. Votre air détaché et votre nonchalance portent à croire que vous êtes en froid avec l'autorité. Je dirais chasseur de prime ou peut-être même pirate. À moins que ne vous erreriez sans but ? **

**- Perspicace n'est-ce pas****_, _**_dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire. _**Je suis un simple hère mais je me plais à me qualifier du titre de pirate. Je fais ce que je veux, je prends ce que je veux et honnêtement, qui pourrais-je être pour capturer les personnes qui ne cherchent que la même chose que moi.**

_La jeune femme semblait amusée par ce qu'avait dit notre tête blonde mais pourquoi ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un bar qui leur semblait être le plus approprié surtout grâce à sa terrasse qui donnait directement sur une vue imprenable du littoral. Même à cette heure-ci le monde continuait à s'activer et pourtant tout ce bruit ambiant et cette agitation ne dérangeaient plus Dimitri. Il était absorbé par cette jeune femme. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle mais il ne devait pas non plus être trop insistant, le but étant de la garder dans ses filets jusqu'à sa capitulation pure et simple. Il réfléchit encore à un plan d'action, il n'avait plus que 500 Berrys sur lui, peut-être que ceci serait assez pour l'inviter à manger mais Dimitri en doutait très fortement. Un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande et sortit le jeune homme de ses réflexions._

**-Que désirez-vous ?**

**-Un verre de Tequila menthe.**

**-Un Whisky.**

**-Bien. **

_La jeune femme sortit une nouvelle cigarette et Dimitri se rendit compte à quel point fumer la rendait séduisante mais il ne devait pas le montrer, s'il le montrait, il perdait et ça, Tarja l'avait également compris. Pour preuve elle prit un air plus que blasé et demanda à Dimitri avec nonchalance :_

**-J'aurais une dernière question à vous poser, ensuite je vous laisse le champ libre. Pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein de jolies filles dans le coin, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse chez moi ?**

_Elle attendit les jambes croisées et la cigarette en main, que le jeune homme lui réponde, patiemment._

**-Je vais être honnête avec vous, après tout il n'y a aucune raison que je vous mente, il semble que vous savez parfaitement quel genre d'homme je suis autrement cette question n'aurait pas lieu d'être, n'est-il pas ?**

_Il sourit devant l'impassibilité de la jeune femme._

**-Je suis venu vous voir, tout simplement parce que vous m'avez intrigué. J'ai passé la journée à séduire des filles, car je ne peux pas les appelés des femmes, qui étaient plus cruches les unes que les autres. Et pourtant ces filles étaient de vraies reines de beauté ! De superbes créatures dignes de l'intérêt de tout homme. Mais le manque de conversation et de répartie, le rouge qui monte aux joues à chaque mots doux, tout simplement le manque d'expérience me laisse indifférent. Durant ma recherche****_, _**_il avait clairement éviter le mot "chasse", soyons honnête mais pas trop, il ne voulait pas se mettre cette fille à dos_**_,_**** j'ai été intrigué par une jeune femme qui fumait seule au comptoir d'un bar. Elle avait commandé une bière blanche et deux épées l'accompagnaient. Je ne me suis pas réellement intéressé à elle au début, mais elle avait tout de même attiré mon attention alors lorsque je l'ai vu une deuxième fois, avec un livre qui plus est ! Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à lui parler et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas déçu de mon choix.**

_Le verre qu'il avait commandé fut servi et il s'en empara avant d'ajouter :_

**-Mais dîtes-moi plutôt, pourquoi m'avoir laissé une chance, alors que vous savez pertinemment que je suis un coureur de jupons ? **

**-Je recherche simplement de la compagnie pour passer une bonne soirée.**

**-Et vous l'avez trouvé ?**

**-On va dire oui**

**-«On va dire oui» ! Mademoiselle est exigeante je suppose****_, _**_dit-il en souriant légèrement._

**-J'ai appris de mes erreurs passées une chose fondamentale : Everybody Lies. Je me suis fait trahir.**

_Il avait bu une gorgée de son whisky et l'avait ensuite regardée par-dessus son verre. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit:_

**-Attendez un peu avant de me considérer comme un traître, ne vous ai-je pas dit la vérité quelques minutes plus tôt ?**

_Posant sa tête sur sa main, elle regarda Dimitri en la penchant légèrement sur le côté:_

**-La confiance... c'est une chose que j'ai perdue au fil des années.**

**-Eh bien il va falloir ouvrir votre cœur de nouveau car je compte bien gagner cette confiance****_, _**_rétorqua-t-il en posant son verre._

**-J'espère que vous y parviendrez****_,_**_ fit-elle en sirotant sa boisson et laissant échapper un petit rire complice._

_Ce rire était déjà un bon début, il était très satisfait tellement qu'il décida d'être quelque peu audacieux._

**-Et si je vous invitais au restaurant pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ?**

**-Vous seriez prêt à payer ?** dit-elle sur un ton ironique. **Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout pour glaner ma confiance. J'accepte, vous m'intriguez beaucoup.**

**-Je vous retourne le compliment.**

_Ils finirent donc leur verre tandis que Dimitri cherchait un moyen de se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise. Il n'avait plus d'argent mais il avait tout de même décider d'emmener Tarja au restaurant._ *Mais quel idiot !* _Il ne revenait pas de sa folie. Il n'avait aucune solution et voler n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé. Tant pis, il trouverait une autre solution sur le tas. Il ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'arriver au restaurant le plus côté de la ville. Dimitri, toujours aussi dénué de bon sens, invita la belle rousse à entrer. Ils furent chanceux, c'était le début de la saison et donc le restaurant présentait encore quelques bonnes places que les personnes habituées aux réservations n'avaient pas encore monopolisé. On les installa rapidement. Il se trouvaient dans une salle moderne décorée par toutes sortes de petits objets tantôt noirs tantôt blancs. Un lustre en cristal se trouvait au-dessus de leur table et quelque luminaires étaient accrochés le long des murs. On leur apporta les cartes et Dimitri choisit rapidement, un plat l'avait intrigué : un magret de canard poêlé aux orangettes et pépites de chocolat. Il voulait goûter cette alliance de sucré-salé improbable. Il regarda Tarja et lui posa quelques questions d'usage. Il furent rapidement servis et il choisit ce moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme._

**-Alors dîtes-moi, qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, je veux bien croire que vous soyez seulement venue prendre des vacances ici, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai des doutes.****  
**

**-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**-Une lueur dans vos yeux.**

**-Une lueur dans mes yeux ?**** *rire* ****Je suis une simple chasseuse de prime et j'ai débarqué ici, comme j'aurais débarqué sur n'importe quelle autre île.**

**-Pour chasser quelqu'un en particulier, un homme peut-être****_, _**_rit-il en adoptant un sourire joueur._**  
**

**-Je pratique la chasse à l'homme tous les jours.**

**-D'où les fameuses épées n'est-ce pas ? Ou je me trompe d'interprétation ? **

**-Allez savoir****_,_**_ fit-elle en portant sa coupe de champagne à sa bouche et en esquissant un sourire des plus charmeurs._

_Dimitri ne sut que répondre. Il passèrent le reste du repas à jouer tous sur les mots et à s'en amuser pleinement. Puis arriva le moment fatidique où Dimitri devait payer l'addition. Le moment où il ne devait pas décevoir sa compagne du soir. Mais c'était impossible, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter était sa maîtrise de la langue. Il se leva, lentement, et tendit une de ses mains à la jeune femme et lui dit simplement :_

**-Prête pour l'aventure ?**


	5. Viper 3

**VIPER**

Comme elle s'en doutait, le jeune homme était très intrigué par elle. Il l'invita même au restaurent à sa grande surprise. Et il n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel restaurent, le plus réputé de la ville touristique. Mets fins et raffinés, mélanges subtiles d'ingrédients improbables, chaque menu donnait envie à la jeune femme. Elle finit par suivre son compagnon d'un soir, un magret de canard poêlé aux orangettes et pépites de chocolat. Il voulait tenter une expérience peu commune, il devait probablement en faire de même avec les femmes.

La soirée se passa comme Viper l'espérait, Dimitri était un charmant jeune homme qui avait de la répartie, répondant promptement aux réponses charmeuses de la jeune assassin. Mais cette dernière commençait à apprécier Dimitri, beaucoup plus que prévue. Hors, au vu de son activité d'assassin, avoir une relation amoureuse était plus que déconseillée... elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. La fin du repas approcha, et le jeune blond semblait visiblement ne pas vouloir (pouvoir ?) payer l'addition. Il lui proposa donc de partir:

**-Prête pour l'aventure ?**,_fit-il en tendant une de ses mains vers Bloody._

Cette dernière voulait profiter de cette situation pour le semer. Elle prit tendrement sa main afin qu'elle puisse se lever, et murmura doucement à son oreille:

**- Attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelques besoins à satisfaire.**

Viper se dirigea alors vers les toilettes, en prenant soin de vérifier que Dimitri l'attendait effectivement à l'extérieur, sans doute prêt à allumer une énième cigarette. Elle entra et attendit quelques secondes, avant de ressortir en veillant toujours sur Dimitri au loin qui avait capté son attention sur le port. Le restaurent devait probablement avoir une cour à l'arrière afin de se provisionner en aliments, c'est donc par là qu'elle devait sortir. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et la traversa sans prêter la moindre attention aux cuisiniers et, arrivée dans la cour, elle remarqua des caisses de bois lui permettant d'atteindre les toits. Viper réussit sans peine grâce à son agilité et se dirigea vers son hôtel. Elle songea à Dimitri sur le chemin:

*****Désolée de te faire ça, mais je le fais pour ton bien*

Effectivement, avoir une relation avec une assassin n'était pas chose aisée. Le beau blond risquerait sa vie sinon, et puis elle savait pertinemment que lui dire la vérité n'aurait rien changé. Elle avait saisi son regard et ses manières, le jeune vagabond s'était beaucoup attaché à la rouquine et nul doute que celui-ci n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement. Il fallait tout simplement disparaître de sa vie. Par ailleurs Viper se rendit compte qu'elle avait quelque peu changé depuis Dustone Road. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus aux gens et à les apprécier. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait avec elle, mais après son amitié avec Itachi et Draighovic, la voilà qu'elle se mit à apprécier un parfait inconnu qu'elle était censée oublier sans la moindre peine.

***C'est mauvais, il faut absolument que j'arrête ça. Les sentiments ne doivent pas interférer dans ma mission***

Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de revenir à l'essentiel : son objectif sur cette île. Finalement, elle avait envie de commencer son enquête dès ce soir. Arrivée au niveau de Shark Paradise, elle descendit après avoir bondi des toits et se réceptionna tel un félin. Ne portant pas attention aux gens qui se demandèrent d'où elle sortait, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et monta dans sa chambre. Arrivée à celle-ci, elle fouilla le sac qui était déjà présent à son arrivée. A l'intérieur, une robe de soirée rouge ainsi que des talons. Ces habits étaient bien évidemment destinés à se fondre dans le casino sans difficultés. Elle se dirigea alors dans sa salle de bain et contempla avec plus de détails ses habits de soirées. Elle fut plutôt satisfaite de sa robe: longue tout en restant sexy et surtout, des manches longues cachant ses tatouages. Depuis sa récente mise à prix, ses tatouages devenaient plutôt encombrants. Si elle s'en servait comme "carte d'identité" avant, maintenant elles servaient également aux autorités de la Marine. En revanche, elle tirait grise mine devant les talons. Elle détestait les talons, sans raison particulière, mais elle n'aimait pas marcher avec. Elle devait cependant s'y faire. Après s'être habillée, elle s'entraîna à marcher. Bien que vacillantes au début, ses jambes devinrent beaucoup plus stable après quelques tentatives. Elle se regarda marcher dans le miroir afin de juger sa démarche. Résultat: sobre, sexy et charmante.

***Si Dimi était là, il m'aurait sauté dessus... et pourquoi je pense encore à lui dans un moment pareil ?!***

Pestant contre elle-même, elle se dirigea vers ses épées. Hélas, malgré la robe, les cacher allait être très difficile. Cela ennuyait beaucoup la jeune assassin qui voulait faire face à toute éventualité. Comment contrer Geller efficacement sans ses épées ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, transporter ses épées pourrait la démasquer. Elle se contenta alors de prendre son pistolet silencieux qu'elle accrocha à un ceinturon autour de sa cuisse droite. Prête, elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, en ayant prit le soin de mémoriser le visage de Roy Geller, et se dirigea vers le Casino. L'entrée était surveillée, mais il fallait simplement montrer son numéro de chambre pour pouvoir entrer, les résidents de l'hôtel ayant le droit d'entrer librement. Le Casino était bondé et mouvementé. De nombreuses tables de Black Jack ou de Poker étaient éparpillées dans l'immense salle dominée par l'or. Il y avait également quelques machines à sous ainsi que des serveurs se promenant afin de servir les clients en boissons alcoolisées. Viper avait déjà assez bu en compagnie de Dimitri, et ne se laissa pas tenter par la boisson. Elle marcha alors dans la salle, cherchant des indices sur Geller. Elle pensait qu'il était un homme affluant dans le coin, elle jaugea alors le monde autour des différentes tables. Malgré tout, difficile de discerner l'homme recherché. La photo n'était pas récente, quelques traits de visage avaient sans doute changé. C'est alors qu'un homme imposant quelque peu étrange apparut dans la salle, applaudit par beaucoup de gens. Viper le voyant de dos, elle fit le tour de la pièce afin de voir l'homme en question. Il s'agissait d'un homme-poisson, appartenant à la famille des requins tigre. Considérant le nom de l'hôtel (Shark Paradise), Viper ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait là du gérant de l'hôtel, et par conséquent, du casino.

***Geller vient souvent ici d'après Sjneider, peut-être que ce gars est de mèche avec lui***

Viper conclut qu'elle devait approcher l'homme-requin pour lui soustraire des informations. Seulement l'approcher n'allait pas être facile. Elle décida de garder en tête cette solution, elle devait d'abord enquêter sur le bonhomme avant de se chercher des noises. Se mettre son hôtel à dos n'était pas une excellente idée.

Viper resta trois heures à rechercher une trace de Geller, mais malheureusement aucune trace de lui. Il était possible qu'il soit occupé ailleurs pour la soirée, Viper retentera sa chance le lendemain. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, se doucha et finit par se coucher...


	6. Dimitri 3

**DIMITRI**

**-Attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelques besoins à satisfaire****_, _**_murmura-t-elle à son oreille après s'être levée à l'aide de la main tendue du jeune homme._

_Il lui sourit alors et se rendit hors du restaurant avec une démarche la plus décontractée possible pour que personne ne se rende compte de son forfait tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Il attendit alors patiemment en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Le ciel était bien éclairé ce soir là par de nombreuses étoiles et la lumière de la lune. L'astre nocturne se reflétait sur l'eau dans le port. La nature romantique de Dimitri se réveilla d'un coup. Il se mit à fixer le port en cherchant les différentes façons de compter fleurette à sa belle. Il en vint même à faire des vers à sa grande surprise. Apparemment Tarja l'inspirait à un point qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé. Mais il commençait à se faire tard et elle ne revenait toujours pas des toilettes. Il décida d'attendre un peu plus longtemps et de partir à sa recherche si elle n'arrivait pas dans les dix minutes. Il prit une longue bouffée de cigarette et souffla la fumée vers le haut. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit sa belle se faire la belle justement en passant par les toits. Il écarquilla les yeux tout en laissant la fumée s'évacuer puis il se reprit et dit simplement :_

**-Encore un pas vers une mort certaine n'est-ce pas, Tarja...**

_Il était déterminé à la prendre en chasse. Il allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand l'un des vigiles du restaurant voulut l'interpeller._

***Les ennuis commencent ! Il fallait s'y attendre. Tarja, je t'ai certainement déçue et tu l'as très certainement fait intentionnellement, mais crois-moi, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. Tu ne m'échapperas pas.***

_Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible en prenant soin de laisser derrière lui toute sorte d'obstacle pour ralentir ses poursuivants ! Le but était de retrouver la jeune femme tout en semant les restaurateurs. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Il n'y avait rien de plus incommode que de courir la tête en l'air pour scruter les toits. Il ne réussit d'ailleurs pas à le faire. Il emprunta un itinéraire compliqué et difficile à suivre décidant de remettre la chasse à la rousse à plus tard. Ce qui importait pour le moment était sa liberté, nécessaire à la recherche de sa fugitive. Il trouva un bâtiment sordide qui dénotait totalement avec l'apparence paradisiaque de l'île. Il décida de s'y terrer en attendant que plus personne ne soit à ses trousses. Le bâtiment était une sorte de casino désaffecté. Quelques tables de poker et de roulette russe étaient encore présentes mais emplies de poussière. Pourtant Dimitri entendit quelques bruits. Des bruits de pas, de conversations et même de rire parfois. Il s'en approcha alors furtivement. Une demi-dizaine d'hommes se trouvaient dans cet ancien casino. Deux d'entre eux étaient attablés tandis que les trois autres se tenaient debout avec des airs de chien de garde. Notre tête blonde était assez près de ces hommes à la drôle d'allure pour saisir quelques bribes de la conversation._

**-... armes sont développées par les meilleurs scientifiques de l'AR et vous me dîtes qu'elles ne vous conviennent pas, vous vous foutez de moi !?**

**-Geller...  
**

**-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ce nom pour m'appeler. Si ces armes ne vous plaisent pas nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici mais sauf votre respect, je garde l'argent.**

**-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été satisfait, je garde...**

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une balle reçue dans la tête l'en empêcha. Les quatre hommes restant s'en allèrent donc en emmenant le corps sans vie avec eux. Dimitri resta encore quelques instants dans le casino avant de repartir. Après s'être assuré de l'abandon des poursuites des différents employés du restaurant, Dimitri sortit de sa cachette et décida de retourner à l'hôtel Shark Paradise. Il n'avait plus envie de chercher la jeune femme, la scène qu'il venait de voir, sans pour autant le choquer, l'avait profondément intrigué. Qui pouvait bien être ce Geller, un voleur ? Mais comment aurait-il réussi à trouver autant d'armes ? Faisait-il parti de l'armée ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être cet « AR » ? Ces questions restèrent en suspens dans la tête de Dimitri jusqu'à qu'il atteigne le hall de Shark Paradise. Il allait prendre l'ascenseur quand il remarqua une jeune femme habillée avec une robe rouge des plus époustouflantes. Il remonta son regard des jambes qui apparaissaient à travers la robe fendue jusqu'au visage de cette femme qui n'était autre que cette chère Tarja._

***Le hasard fait bien les choses***_pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Il tenta d'entrer dans le casino mais un homme à l'entrée l'en empêcha. Il essaya de négocier son entrée en disant qu'il résidait à l'hôtel mais il fallait absolument qu'il lui montre la clé de la chambre qu'il occupait. À court d'idée, il s'en alla mais il était bien décidé à trouver un moyen de rentrer dans ce casino. Il sortit de l'hôtel et en fit le tour pour se changer les idées. Et c'est justement grâce à ce tour que son nouveau plan se dessina dans sa tête. Il allait prendre la place de l'un des employés. Justement, il y en avait un qui sortait prendre sa pause. Dimitri se place derrière lui puis l'assomma avec une barre de fer qui traînait près des poubelles. Il le déshabilla et enfila ses affaires abandonnant les siennes et à son grand dam, ses lunettes de luxe. Il entra dans le casino et se prit rapidement au jeu tout en gardant un œil sur Tarja mais elle partit finalement assez vite._

***J'ai fait tout ça pour deux minutes dans le casino... Cette fille va me rendre dingue !***

_Une fois la partie de roulette russe qu'il animait fut finie, il prit congé des clients de l'hôtel et se rendit à la réception. Heureusement pour lui les deux types d'employés avaient le même uniforme, il put donc consulter les registres sans trop de problème. Il trouva la chambre de la fameuse Tarja. Il en mémorisa le numéro et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il retourna derrière le casino de l'hôtel où l'employé gisait toujours sur le sol, inconscient. Il lui rendit ses affaires tandis que lui reprenait possession des siennes. Il se rendit sur le toit pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires et se mit à chercher la chambre de la jeune femme. Après quelques allers-retours dans les couloirs et entre les étages, il trouva enfin la porte qu'il cherchait. Il y porta sa main droite et frappa trois coups brefs. Il prit une pose décontractée, plaçant son coude contre l'encadrement de la porte et appuyant sa tête penchée sur le côté sur son bras. Elle vint lui ouvrir. Manifestement, elle venait de se coucher ou alors, elle était carrément en train de dormir. Dans tous les cas, sa nuisette ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent. Après l'avoir jauger de haut en bas, il déclara :_

**-Une petite place pour un pauvre hère ?**


	7. Viper 4

**VIPER**

**Il était trois heures du matin, et la jeune rousse ne dormait toujours pas. Elle rêvait d'une seule chose: en terminer avec cette mission. Réfléchissant à sa manière de procéder, elle fut soudainement interrompue par une personne venue toquer à la porte. Méfiante comme à l'accoutumé, elle saisit le pistolet caché sous son oreiller et vint ouvrir la porte. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir que Dimitri l'avait retrouvé !**

**- Dimi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? **

**- Il se trouve qu'on séjourne dans le même hôtel, je me suis dit que ce serait plus agréable de passer la nuit à deux.**

**- Je suis désolé, mais je vais te demander de partir. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que l'on ne se revoit pas. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, mais ça s'arrête là.**

**- Moi de même. Enfin si on oublie le fait que tu m'as faussé compagnie, que j'ai dû échapper tout seul aux restaurateurs, que j'ai failli me faire tuer par un certain Geller et que je me suis donné du mal pour entrer dans le casino où tu te trouvais pour te voir disparaître deux minutes après. Je pense que tu me dois bien une semaine de plus !**

**Surprise. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'état de Viper. Avait-elle bien entendue le mot "Geller" ?**

**- Geller ? C'est bien le nom que tu viens de prononcer ?**

**- A priori c'est de moi qu'on parlait si je me souviens bien,****_rétorqua-t-il un poil vexé._**

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Viper, elle regarda Dimitri et lui fit signe de la tête:******

**- Entre, je te dois bien au moins quelques heures de plus.**

**- J'avais dit une semaine... Mais bon je suppose que quelques heures c'est tout de même mieux que rien. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'habiller...**

**- Un seul mauvais pas, et ce sont mes épées qui viendront tâter ton corps...**

**- D'où l'intérêt de t'habiller pour qu'on ne finisse pas mal la soirée****, ****_dit-il en souriant imperceptiblement._**** Maintenant si tu veux rester dans cette tenue, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher mais je ne réponds plus de rien.**

**La jeune assassin demanda à son "invité" de s'asseoir dans le salon et considéra ses paroles: Elle partie dans sa chambre afin de prendre une petite veste et ainsi paraître un peu plus habillée. Elle déposa son pistolet sur sa table de chevet et prit Killer-Baby et Nirvana avant de s'asseoir en face du beau blond.**

**- Je suppose que je te dois des explications. Je ne suis pas chasseuse de prime, je travaille en réalité pour l'armée révolutionnaire dans laquelle je possède un statut très particulier: celui d'assassin.  
- Ça devient intéressant dis moi, je suppose que Tarja n'est pas ton vrai nom dans ce cas, je me trompe ?**

**Viper fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver sa carte d'identité et la jeta sur la table faisant face à Dimitri:**

**- C'est une fausse identité, effectivement. **

**- Et est-ce que j'aurais la chance de connaître la véritable identité de la jeune femme qui m'a fait vibrer ce soir ?**

**- Non. Ma véritable identité est décédée il y a 10 ans. Les gens me surnomment "Bloody Viper" dorénavant. **

**- Je vois, alors je t'appellerai également ainsi, Viper. Et donc tu cherches ce cher Geller c'est ça ?**

**Viper prit un air plus sérieux, cet air qui la suit pratiquement partout depuis ces dix dernières années. Celui de la nonchalance mais également celui de l'assassin qui sommeille en elle:**

**- Ma mission est effectivement de retrouver Geller. Selon mon Big Boss, il serait de mèche avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Je dois savoir ce qu'il manigance. Les traîtres... j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Il semblerait qu'il logerait dans cet hôtel... Mais dis-moi plutôt, où l'as-tu rencontré ?**

**- Dans un casino désaffecté pendant que j'échappais ****seul**** à mes assaillants. Il faisait du trafic d'arme si j'ai bien analysé ce que j'ai vu. Il a dit qu'elle venait d'un certain AR et il a fini par tuer son interlocuteur.**

**La jeune femme fronçait des sourcils. Il faisait du trafique avec les armes de l'armée révolutionnaire. Ce qui signifiait qu'une taupe était infiltrée ailleurs afin de lui livrer. ******

**- Solarius... les fumiers ! **

**Viper se leva brusquement afin de se rhabiller. Revenue dans la chambre, elle demanda ceci à Dimitri:**

**- Emmène-moi à ton casino désaffecté, je ne peux pas négliger cette piste.**

**- Et moi qui pensais qu'on passerait une nuit, mouvementée certes, mais dans ta chambre... Aller, suis-moi.**

**Une fois sortie de la chambre, Dimitri se dirigea vers le toit. Intriguée dans un premier temps, Bloody lui-fit tous de même confiance. Une fois arrivé à la porte, Dimitri l'ouvrit et, avec un geste de bienvenue, dit ceci:**

**- Bienvenue dans ma suite.**

**Viper se stoppa net.**

**- C'est ici que tu dormais ?**

**- C'est ici que j'aurais dormi si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.**

**- Merde****_, fit-elle simplement._**

**Après cette brève interruption, Dimitri se dirigea sur la gauche en sautant par dessus les trous. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination.**

**- C'est ici que je me suis retrouvé ****seul****, face à Geller.**

**Le casino se situait dans une petite ruelle, derrière les immeubles surplombants la rue principale. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à descendre, Viper sortit son pistolet silencieux et le donna à Dimi:**

**- Tiens, tu sais te servir de ça ?**

**- Bien sûr, je manie des armes à feu tous les jours entre le plat de résistance et le dessert****, ****_dit-il avec ironie._****Je vais apprendre sur le tas.**

**Viper lui retira l'arme afin de faire un rapide briefing, ne sait-on jamais...**

**- Tu tires le canon en arrière afin de lever la sécurité de l'arme. Pour recharger, maintiens ici pour faire tomber le chargeur et afin d'en remettre un autre. Enfin, enlèves de nouveau la sécurité. Le reste, ce n'est qu'une question de survie et de volonté.**

**- Bon la dernière condition, je la maîtrise.**

**- Tu devrais t'en sortir alors****, ****_fit-elle en le regardant_**

**- Si je veux qu'on continue notre aventure, je suis bien obligé.**

**Ne faisait pas attention à la dernière parole du jeune vagabond, Viper descendit des toits avec souplesse. Elle se dirigea vers l'entré du casino, ses deux épées tournoyants dans ses mains. Regardant par une fenêtre brisée, la jeune femme constata qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Avec Dimitri elle pénétra à l'intérieur. L'endroit semblait avoir été victime d'une énorme bagarre. Fenêtres, tabourets, tables de jeux et poussières abondamment présente laissait penser que l'abandon de ce lieux se fit dans le sang il y a déjà quelques années. Dimitri fit signe à Viper, il montrait en effet la salle où se trouvaient Geller et ses hommes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Viper constata effectivement qu'un homme fut abattu ici, la tâche de sang au sol confirmant le meurtre. Elle remarqua alors une autre porte au fond de la salle menant à l'extérieur. Elle se demandait pourquoi le corps avait disparu. En fait, il était tout simplement dans une benne, se faisait dévorer par des dizaines de rats. Viper en profita pour pratiquer la technique que lui avait enseignée Draighovic pour éloigner les rats.**

**- Silent Reaper.**

**D'un geste véloce, elle tua quelques rats sans même les toucher, laissant les autres s'enfuir. Arrivée face au cadavre, Viper le fouilla. Elle trouva sa carte d'identité.**

**- Max Damon. Le soit-disant membre du gouvernement. Sjneider avait vu juste, Geller vend nos armes au Gouvernement Mondial. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve.**

**Soudain, un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre... Mais ni Dimitri ni Bloody Viper ne parvenaient à en localiser la provenance...**


	8. Dimitri 4

**DIMITRI**

_La jeune femme lui ouvrit quelque peu dévêtue ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre charmeur. Il sourit en la voyant et reprit de suite son comportement séducteur. Après une courte conversation durant laquelle Dimitri avait bien fait comprendre à son interlocutrice son mécontentement, celle-ci le laissa enfin entrer dans sa chambre, enfin sa suite._

**- Entre, je te dois bien au moins quelques heures de plus.**

**- J'avais dit une semaine... Mais bon je suppose que quelques heures c'est tout de même mieux que rien. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'habiller...**

**- Un seul mauvais pas, et se sont mes épées qui viendront tâter ton corps...**

**- D'où l'intérêt de t'habiller pour qu'on ne finisse pas mal la soirée****_,_**_ dit-il en souriant imperceptiblement._**Maintenant si tu veux rester dans cette tenue, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher mais je ne réponds plus de rien.**

_Cette dernière phrase avait dû faire son effet car la belle rousse décida de se munir de quelques vêtements en plus au grand dam du jeune homme mais au grand plaisir de sa survie. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme prit le soin d'examiner la chambre dans laquelle il comptait bien dormir ce soir-là. Il apparaissait clairement qu'il se trouvait dans un salon, un grand salon même. Cette pièce comptait deux autres portes qui donnaient certainement sur la salle de bain et la chambre à coucher. Nombre de meubles servaient de décoration à ce salon grandiose. Dimitri se sentait, disons... Comme chez lui. Puis elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui emportant avec elle les deux sabres que le jeune homme avait vu bien plus tôt. Il se rendit alors compte que ce salon était en fait un lieu de stockage d'armes. Plusieurs revolvers étaient à peine cachés, ses deux sabres trônaient sur le genou de la jeune femme, quelques dagues, couteaux et autres objets coupants ponctuaient la pièce d'une pointe d'insécurité. Il avait rarement vu des chasseurs de prime aussi bien armés. Voyant son regard déconcerté, la jeune femme reprit :_

**-Je suppose que je te dois des explications. Je ne suis pas chasseuse de prime, je travaille en réalité pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire dans laquelle je possède un statut très particulier: celui d'assassin.**

**-Ça devient intéressant dis moi, je suppose que Tarja n'est pas ton vrai nom dans ce cas, je me trompe ?**

_Sans plus d'explication, elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste jeta quelque chose sur la table, il s'agissait d'une carte d'identité sur laquelle le nom de Tarja était inscrit._

**- C'est une fausse identité, effectivement.**

** -Et est-ce que j'aurais la chance de connaître la véritable identité de la jeune femme qui m'a fait vibrer ce soir ?**

**- Non. Ma véritable identité est décédée il y a 10 ans. Les gens me surnomment "Bloody Viper" dorénavant.**

**-Je vois, alors je t'appellerai également ainsi, Viper. Et donc tu cherches ce cher Geller c'est ça ?**

_Son expression faciale changea du tout au tout. Elle, qui semblait tout prendre d'un ton léger depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, avait pris le visage sérieux que nécessitent les affaires importantes._

**- Ma mission est effectivement de retrouver Geller. Selon mon Big Boss, il serait de mèche avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Je dois savoir ce qu'il manigance. Les traîtres... j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Il semblerait qu'il logerait dans cet hôtel... Mais dis-moi plutôt, où l'as-tu rencontré ?**

**-Dans un casino désaffecté pendant que j'échappais ****_seul_**** à mes assaillants. Il faisait du trafic d'arme si j'ai bien analysé ce que j'ai vu. Il a dit qu'elle venait d'un certain AR et il a fini par tuer son interlocuteur.**

_Dimitri se tut et la regarda faire. elle semblait réfléchir à la situation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela semblait la contrarier mais Dimitri n'en avait que faire. Lui, ce qui lui importait c'était d'être avec cette jeune femme merveilleuse qu'il avait rencontré le jour même. Il ne savait pourquoi ni comment, mais elle avait déjà une emprise sur lui. Comme si elle était devenue la maîtresse de quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Elle marmonna une chose incompréhensible, pour Dimitri du moins, et soudain, elle se leva. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et revint toute habillée. Le jeune homme était désespéré et il lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Elle fit pourtant fi de celui-ci et lui dit:_

**-Emmène-moi à ton casino désaffecté, je ne peux pas négliger cette piste.**

_Dimitri était anéanti. Au lieu de passer la soirée de ses rêves avec la belle Viper, il allait devoir jouer les Sherlock Holmes ou plutôt les Watson s'il avait tout bien suivi. Il se dit que la meilleure façon de passer malgré tout une bonne soirée était de se déplacer, discrètement à la manière de Viper. il décida donc de passer par les toits et ainsi, par la même occasion, lui montrer son chez soi. Arrivé sur le toit, le jeune homme fit un ample geste, empreint de superbe, de bienvenue et lui déclara :_

**-Bienvenue dans ma suite.**

**-C'est ici que tu dormais ?**

**-C'est ici que j'aurais dormi si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.**

**-Merde****_, _**_fit-elle simplement._

_Cette nouvelle semblait l'embêter au moins un peu, ce qui, bien évidemment, réjouit Dimitri. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le casino désaffecté. Heureusement, il avait un bon sens de l'orientation et une mémoire photographique assez élevée. Il put ainsi mener Viper là où elle le souhaitait sans détour. Une fois arrivés au casino. Dimitri insista une nouvelle fois sur le déplaisir qu'il avait eu à se retrouver seul alors qu'il était en si bonne compagnie. Avant de descendre, la jeune femme tint à lui confier une arme, comme si notre tête blonde ne savait pas se défendre à mains nues. Mais ce n'était pas une simple arme, c'était une arme à feu, le genre d'arme que très peu de personne utilise dans leur vie._

**- Tiens, tu sais te servir de ça ?**

**- Bien sûr, je manie des armes à feu tout les jours entre le plat de résistance et le dessert****_, _**_dit-il avec ironie._**Je vais apprendre sur le tas.**

_La jeune femme lui retira alors l'arme des mains et lui expliqua rapidement les bases à connaître pour se servir correctement de cet engin. Il essaya d'ajouter une pointe d'humour pour détendre un peu la jeune femme qu'il sentait de plus en plus tendue. Mais rien n'y fit, elle était concentrée et rien ne pourrait la détourner de son objectif. Dimitri lui montra alors la salle où s'était trouvé Geller quelques heures auparavant puis elle se rendit à l'extérieur au niveau des bennes à ordures et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit le cadavre._

**-Max Damon. Le soit-disant membre du gouvernement. Sjneider avait vu juste, Geller vend nos armes au Gouvernement Mondial. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve.**

_À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il semblait venir de l'intérieur mais rien ne permettait d'en être totalement sûr. Viper fit signe à Dimitri de se faire le plus discret possible et passa devant pour retourner à l'intérieur. Ils avançaient à pas de loup dissimulant leur présence à la chose inconnue qu'ils devraient affronter. Un autre bruit. Cette fois-ci plus distinct et dont la position était indéniable : la pièce de droite. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Ni la jeune femme, ni le jeune homme ne savaient ce qu'il se trouvait derrière ce mur et chacun se demandait qui pourrait bien se trouver ici à une heure aussi tardive. Puis tout à coup : encore un autre bruit ! Il fut suivit de prêt par des chuchotements._

**-Putain mais Aogust ! Fais gaffe ça fait trois fois que tu te prends les pieds dans un truc !**

**-Ouais ouais, désolé !**

**-Bah nan pas désolé nan, t'es chiant sérieux !**

_Lorsqu'il entendit ces jeunes, Dimitri sourit et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour venir à bout de ces gamins. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants mais malgré tout, ils étaient une gêne plus que contraignante pour mener à bien leur enquête. Ils avaient déjà certainement piétiné quelques indices, les rendant ainsi inutilisables. Le séducteur sortit alors de sa cachette et s'approcha d'eux adoptant une attitude de voyou et apparentant son langage au leur._

**-Wesh les bouseux !**

**-C'quoi ton problème à toi, t'es qui d'abord, qu'est-c'tu fous là ?**

**-Qui j'suis ? C'moi qui devrait vous poser c'te question, z'êtes sur mon territoire là et vous me déranger avec ma meuf !**

_Si Viper avait eu une réaction, et il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle en avait eu une, il fit bien attention à ne pas y prendre garde, il s'amusait bien trop pour qu'on lui gâche son plaisir._

**-Tu t'fous d'moi ! On est arrivé avant toi ! C'toi qui dégage.**

**-Franchement j'ai des gros doutes là-dessus ! Sérieusement, allez vous faire voir !**

_Il laissa délibérément dépasser une partie de son revolver pour intimider les jeunes. L'un deux le vit, et prévint celui qui s'opposait farouchement à Dimitri. Étrangement, la conversation prit un tout autre ton._

**-Bon ça va pour cette fois, on te laisse mais la prochaine fois, tu ne nous échapperas pas.**

**-C'est ça****_,_**_ répondit Dimitri montrant très clairement que le groupe de jeune ne lui faisait pas plus peur qu'un lapin._

_Il ne revint même pas vers Viper lorsque les gamins s'en allèrent, il se mit de suite à faire les recherches nécessaires pour mettre la main sur quelques indices, quels qu'ils soient. Il était évident qu'il tentait de manœuvrer du mieux qu'il pût pour éviter d'engager la conversation avec la belle rousse sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait lui être fatale. Il se concentrait donc sur le sol, les murs, les tables de jeu à la recherche d'une quelconque trace du passage de Geller. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à scruter les moindres recoins de ce casino mais ils restèrent bredouilles. La fatigue ne les aidait d'ailleurs pas. Voyant les premières lueurs du jour, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de mettre un terme aux investigations et de retourner à l'hôtel. Une seule chose avait attiré le regard de Dimitri, une sorte de boucle d'oreille d'argent en forme de cavalier. Cependant Viper et lui estimèrent qu'elle ne devait pas être d'une grande importance. Néanmoins, notre tête blonde décida de le garder en souvenir car il trouvait le travail d'orfèvre exceptionnel._

_Une fois à l'hôtel, le jeune homme raccompagna la jeune révolutionnaire à sa chambre puis dit simplement :_

**-Bonne... Journée ! C'est plus approprié à cette heure. Repose-toi bien... À la prochaine.**

_Il espérait vraiment échapper à cette conversation. Mais Viper allait-elle le laisser faire ?_


	9. Viper 5

**VIPER**

Le bruit assourdissant venait du casino délabré. Viper fit signe à Dimitri de ne faire aucun bruit et s'avança dans la pièce où Damon fut exécuté. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que des hommes de Geller, pour une quelconque raison, soient revenus. Elle pourrait alors soustraire des informations avec des méthodes dont seule la jeune assassin détenait le secret. Malheureusement ses espoirs s'estompèrent rapidement, il s'agissait tout simplement d'une bande de jeunes tous aussi débiles que maladroits. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus prévue, c'est que Dimitri ait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre des fauteurs de trouble

**- Oï ! Où tu vas comme ça ?**_, fit la jeune assassin en chuchotant._

Bien malgré elle, le séducteur commença son show.

**-Wesh les bouseux !**

**-C'quoi ton problème à toi, t'es qui d'abord, qu'est-c'tu fous là ?**

**-Qui j'suis ? C'moi qui devrait vous poser c'te question, z'êtes sur mon territoire là et vous me déranger avec ma meuf !**

Viper frappa son front avec la paume de sa main. Son charmant compagnon était donc réellement irrécupérable.

**-Tu t'fous d'moi ! On est arrivé avant toi ! C'toi qui dégage.**

**-Franchement j'ai des gros doutes là-dessus ! Sérieusement, allez vous faire voir !**

Elle observa la scène de loin, et se mit en position prêt à bondir de sa cachette à tout moment, le ton commençait à monter. Mais étrangement, l'un des deux jeunes se ravisa, comme s'il avait prit conscience de quelque chose. Le ton baissa définitivement.

**-Bon ça va pour cette fois, on te laisse mais la prochaine fois, tu ne nous échapperas pas.****  
****-C'est ça**_, répondit-il brièvement._

Finalement, l'intervention de Dimi n'était pas si futile que ça. Bien que la jeune assassin se douta qu'il avait manigancé tout ça juste pour avoir le plaisir de dire que Viper était sa "meuf". Le blond ne se retourna même pas vers Bloody, et commença directement son investigation. Avait-il pris l'affaire au sérieux ? Ou bien redoutait-il une réaction massacrante de Viper à son égard ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la rouquine suivit son allié dans sa démarche. Ils fouillèrent de fond en comble la salle désaffectée mais ne trouvèrent aucun indice pertinent. Ce casino était sans doute un lieu de rendez-vous, et non un quelconque repère ou cachette. D'un commun accord, l'assassin et le séducteur décidèrent de quitter le lieu et de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Viper aurait plus de chance de trouver sa cible le soir de toute façon. Dimitri raccompagna la belle dans sa chambre:

**-Bonne... Journée ! C'est plus approprié à cette heure. Repose-toi bien... À la prochaine.**

Incroyable mais vraie. Le beau blond n'insista pas. Viper s'attendait à devoir supporter des toquements de porte incessants. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Dimitri avait beau être charmeur et mignon, il restait très encombrant. Après avoir remercié Dimi de son aide, Viper plongea dans son lit et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Il était 16h, et la rouquine ouvrit lentement ses yeux, réveillée par le bruit infernal des touristes vagabondant de façon abondante dans la rue. Après avoir pris tout son temps pour s'étirer, elle se leva et sortit sur son balcon afin de profiter des rayons du soleil et du vent apporté par le large. Une vague de douceur infinie s'empara d'elle et un sourire se dessina imperceptiblement sur son visage. Tierra De Sol était vraiment une île charmante et Viper se plaisait ici. Après quelques minutes, elle appela un serveur depuis sa chambre afin qu'on lui apporte un petit-déjeuner.

**- A cette heure-ci ?!**

**- Et alors ? Le client est roi non ? C'est d'autant plus vraie dans un étoile 5* réputé dans tout West Blue...**

**- Oooooh oui tout à fait madame j...**

**- C'est mademoiselle Olzon !**,_rétorqua aussitôt la jeune assassin redevenue touriste pour l'occasion._

**- Ooooooooooooooh oui mademoiselle Olzon je suis terriblement désolé je vous apporte tout ce que vous voulez dans moins de 5 minutes !**

Viper raccrocha, non sans mécontentement. L'hôtel avait beau être luxueux, le personnel n'en était pas moins une bande d'incapable selon elle.

**- Cinq minutes... J'ai juste le temps de me débarbouiller.**

Sur ces mots, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se laver de toute façon. Elle en profita également pour ranger ses armes dans sa chambre à coucher, ne laissant aucune trace dans le grand salon. Le serveur arriva juste à temps avec son chariot.

**- Voilà pour vous mademoiselle Olzon****, **_dit-il avec assurance, comme pour essayer de faire comme si ne rien n'était. _**Des oeufs au bacon, une tasse de thé, du fromage blanc parsemé de morceaux de fraises et pour nous faire pardonner un jus de fuit exotique du verger personnel de monsieur Di Livio le gérant de l'hôtel ! Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit mademoiselle Olzon !**

Viper était amusée de voir que le serveur termina toutes ses phrases par "Mademoiselle Olzon". Elle le remercia et le pria de sortir de sa suite afin qu'elle puisse profiter de son petit-déjeuner. Ce qu'elle fit sur sa terrasse. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire du reste de sa journée. Comment retrouver ce cher Geller ? Elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête et se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle termina son repas puis alla faire sa toilette journalière avant de se préparer à l'offensive. Pas besoin de cacher ses sabres cette fois-ci, elle allait tout faire pour passer inaperçue. Son but ? Retrouver le bureau de Di Livio pour y retrouver des informations sur une possible affiliation avec Geller, et, pourquoi pas, l'attendre sagement dans son bureau pour un interrogatoire forcé. Le mieux serait de s'infiltrer le soir. En attendant elle décida de préparer son matériel.

Pistolet, épées, petite dague dont elle se servait pour crocheter la plupart des serrures, et sa combinaison furtive. Sa combinaison était fait en tissue et était donc très légère, mais elle lui offrait une grande liberté de mouvement. Elle possédait également des lunettes de vision nocturne. Son matériel prêt, elle attendit patiemment la nuit tombée afin d'agir tel un prédateur nocturne. L'astre lunaire apparut dans le ciel, donnant le feu vert à l'assassin d'agir. Elle se dirigea donc vers le toit où elle pensait retomber sur Dimi, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-il définitivement quitté l'île ? Peu importe, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas ici, ce n'était pas une simple fouille de lieu, il pourrait être en danger cette fois-ci. Les pensées de Viper basculèrent sur sa mission. Elle pensait que le bureau de l'homme-poisson se situait au dernière étage du _Berries for Life_, elle allait passer par derrière afin de ne pas tomber sur le personnel. Elle se dirigea alors vers le toit du casino et à l'aide d'un grappin confectionné par elle-même, elle se laissa glisser vers le dernier étage. Avec une chaleur pareil, les fenêtres devaient rester ouvertes. Et ce fut effectivement le cas.

Viper se glissa dans cette salle obscure. Elle tira sur la corde afin de ramener son grappin à elle et alluma sa lampe torche afin d'y voir plus claire. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterrie, il s'agissait d'une petite pièce où étaient entreposées diverses babioles. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'observer plus longtemps, un homme ouvrit la porte ainsi que la lumière. La furtivité de Viper lui permit de se cacher juste derrière la porte. L'homme était accablé de 4 cartons qu'il déposa. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il faisait demi-tour il apercevrait l'intrus. Viper n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle mit ses lunettes de vision nocturne, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Cela a eut pour effet de surprendre l'homme habillé en noir qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà mort. Viper lui brisa la nuque en prenant bien soin de mettre sa main devant la bouche de sa victime afin qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappe. Elle le laissa tomber au sol et se dirigea vers la lumière afin de cacher sa victime dans l'armoire. Ceci fait, elle fouilla les différents cartons avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'emballage de produits usagés. Bref, rien de bien intéressent. Elle reprit donc sa mission, son pistolet silencieux dans sa main droite, elle sortit dans le couloir afin de trouver le fameux bureau de Di Livio, avant de se résigner.

***Et merde, y a trop de monde dans ce putain de couloir***

Sa seule solution était donc de retourner faire de l'escalade sur les parois de l'immeuble. Elle lança son grappin en l'air afin qu'il s'attache sur le toit et la jeune assassin tenta de trouver la bonne fenêtre. Trois fenêtre plus loin, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait: l'homme-poisson était à son bureau, s'affairant sur un dossier qu'il ne tarda pas à ranger dans un tiroir dont seul lui détenait la clé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ferma la porte. Viper attendit deux ou trois minutes, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre par le directeur qui aurait pu oublier quelque chose dans son bureau et se plaça devant la fenêtre, fermée cette fois-ci. Elle inséra la fine lame de sa dague dans la fente séparant les deux parties de la fenêtre afin de faire tourner la poignée depuis l'extérieur puis pénétra dans le bureau de l'homme-poisson...


	10. Dimitri 5

**DIMITRI**

_Dimitri ne parvint pas à dormir. Il avait des souvenirs plein la tête et passait son temps à contempler la boucle en forme de cavalier n'allait pas l'aider outre mesure. Il repensait à la journée folle qu'il venait de passer. Il aurait tout imaginé à sa venue sur l'île mais certainement pas ça. Sa vie avait été quelque peu chamboulée par une chevelure rousse révolutionnaire. Il s'était amusé comme jamais avec elle et il comptait bien la revoir. Mais demoiselle Viper semblait ne pas vouloir être retrouvée et ça... Dimitri ne pouvait rien y faire. Il décida donc qu'il avait assez ruminé son désespoir et qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller se prélasser sur la plage. Finalement, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'en avait pas tant profité que ça. Il descendit donc discrètement se faisant toujours passer pour un touriste. Il vaqua ensuite à ses occupations : bronzette, drague, rinçage d'œil et il fit même trempette. Cela dura une bonne partie de la journée mais rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer Viper de la tête. Il aurait bien voulu se mettre à sa recherche mais il n'avait aucune piste sur là où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Bien sûr il aurait pu commencer par sa chambre mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était certainement en vadrouille. Étant incapable de penser à autre chose il échafauda alors un plan. Celui-ci avait pour but d'appâter la jeune révolutionnaire. Une fois le stratagème élaboré, Dimitri se leva et se dirigea avec détermination vers le restaurant où la belle rousse et lui avait dîné la veille. La rancœur des serveurs, vigiles et autres restaurateurs devait être encore vive. Il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à attirer leur attention. Avant de passer devant le restaurant, il s'arma de son zippo et d'une cigarette. Il l'alluma tira une longue bouffée, relâcha le tout et, préparé à ce qui allait suivre et également prêt à en assumer les conséquences, il passa lentement devant le restaurant montrant bien son visage pour laisser aux restaurateurs le soin de le reconnaître. Ce fut instantané. Ils crièrent, ameutèrent une bonne partie du personnel et se lancèrent à la poursuite de celui qui s'était permis de ne pas payer sa note._

**_*Aller, il est temps de jouer un peu.*_**

_Le temps que ses assaillants le rejoignent, il prit un appui plus solide sur ses pieds et lorsque qu'ils furent juste à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir mettre la main sur lui, il effectua un départ éclair. Ils furent cloués sur place mais ils reprirent vite leur esprit et leur course. Cela dura une bonne demi-heure, Dimitri les baladait à souhait. Certes ses créditeurs connaissaient mieux la ville que lui mais de toute évidence, il était plus agile et plus observateur. Il tournait rapidement dans les ruelles, il virait vite à gauche et à droite, renversait tout et n'importe quoi sur son passage et s'il avait le malheur de se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac, il rentrait sans aucun gêne dans les maisons par les fenêtres. En bref : il faisait de cette course un vrai cauchemar pour ses assaillants. Ceux-ci à bout de forces, firent alors appel à des renforts musclés : le service de sécurité. Mais, loin d'être démonté, il continua à courir encore et encore. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr que les hommes à ses trousses étaient complètement épuisés, il décida enfin de se rendre. _

**-Bon, nous avons bien couru, nous nous sommes bien amusés, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de malhonnête. Je me rends à vous, messieurs.**

_Ils le regardèrent alors avec un air ahuri pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça si c'était pour se rendre ensuite... Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils lui mirent la main dessus._

**-On va te conduire au poste mon grand, j'espère que tu ne vas pas nous faire un coup fourré entre temps.**

_Il ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment d'arriver là où la sécurité se rassemblait. Il se préparait aux négociations. Pourquoi des négociations ? Mais pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait bien sûr. Quelque chose qui pourrait changer définitivement son aventure sur cette île. Quelque chose qui pourrait appâter Viper et faire en sorte qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de faire une visite surprise dans une certaine chambre en toute impunité. en pensant à ceci, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il se sentait prêt et il était sûre de réussir son entreprise comme un chef ! Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qui allait suivre._

_Arrivé au poste, on l'emmena dans une pièce blanche, froide et impersonnelle. On l'installa sur une chaise face à un bureau tout aussi impersonnel et on lui demanda d'attendre. Beaucoup de temps passa, temps pendant lequel il mourra monstrueusement d'ennui. Il se prit alors à compter le nombre de carreaux se trouvant au sol et au plafond. C'est au mille six cent unième carreau qu'un homme, petit et gringalet, fit irruption dans la pièce. ses cheveux bruns bien peignés, ses lunettes à monture épaisse, cachant presque ses yeux d'un bleu vif, lui donnaient l'allure d'un premier de la classe. Dimitri réprima un sourire en le voyant entrer dans la pièce et se positionner face à lui se donnant un air qu'il voulait intimidant._

**-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là je suppose Monsieur...**

**-Eisenwald, David Eisenwald. Vous savez je me suis rendu, alors je pense en avoir une petite idée oui.**

_C'était mal parti. La répartie de Dimitri était dure à contenir, surtout face à cet homme qu'il trouvait tout sauf crédible. L'homme continua sans faire attention au ton insolent qu'avait prit le plaisantin face à lui._

**-Vous êtes donc totalement au fait de votre arrestation pour grivèlerie et délit de fuite.**

**-Délit de fuite ? Ne me suis-je pas rendu ?**

**-Peut-être bien****_,_**_ dit-il évasif, comme si cette prétendue rédemption ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié. _**Mais tu as fait courir mes hommes dans toute la ville.**

**-Oh ! Alors on se tutoie maintenant. Je les ai fait courir pour m'amuser un peu. Le fait est que je suis bien plus rapide, agile et débrouillard que tes hommes et tu le sais très bien. Si je ne m'étais pas rendu, ils seraient bredouilles à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne crois pas mériter cette accusation de délit de fuite. **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que disent mes hommes dans leur rapport. Si tu ne m'expliques pas tout de suite pourquoi tu as réellement fui, je me verrais obligé de te mettre dans nos geôles pendant quelques temps.**

_Dimitri était indigné. il ne voulait même pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à mentir pour arriver à ses fins. Qu'il aille en prison, cela ne lui importait que peu, il arriverait à s'en sortir, seul. Le jeune homme se mit donc debout, ses mains menottées, à son grand dam, lui enlevaient une bonne partie de la classe qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir._

**-Emmène-moi là où tu le souhaites, tu ne réussiras pas à me priver de ma liberté bien longtemps.**

_Il tourna alors les talons et s'en alla avec les hommes qui attendaient hors de la pièce pour le conduire dans sa nouvelle chambre. Une fois sur place, on lui retira ses menottes et on le poussa à l'intérieur. Il s'allongea ensuite tandis que les barreaux se refermaient sur lui, sa rancœur encore bien vive dans son esprit._


	11. Viper 6

**VIPER**

**Elle alluma sa lampe torche afin de repérer les lieux. Le bureau de Di Livio n'était pas si grand que ça et il semblerait qu'il ait apporté un soin tout particulier à la décoration. Des rideaux finement brodés ornaient les fenêtres, des tableaux datant du VIème siècle inspirés de l'impressionnisme et quelques colonnes de marbres supportant le deuxième étage rendaient les lieux presque mythiques. Tout compte fait, la salle était grande. Au second étage y était exposé une grande bibliothèque, pouvait-elle cacher des indices intéressants ? Viper y songea mais préféra enquêter sur le bureau en premier lieu. Elle crocheta la serrure du tiroir que l'homme-poisson ferma avant de partir et fouilla son contenu. Elle finit par découvrir un document très intéressent.******

***Chess*****_, pensa t-elle stupéfaite._*****ça fait juste cinq putain d'années que je recherche des informations sur Chess*.******

**Viper s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et dirigea de nouveau les faisceaux de lumière vers la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains afin de la lire plus en détail. Il s'agissait d'un rapport mentionnant des armes explosives et chimiques. Convaincue que ceci avait un rapport direct avec sa cible Geller, elle le garda dans la poche avant de sa tenue. Inutile d'en faire une photocopie, la serrure du tiroir avait été crochetée et il était impossible de le refermer, l'homme-poisson aura vite faite de découvrir qu'un voleur était passé par-là. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble le mobilier, elle se dirigea à l'étage supérieur. Voilà un endroit pouvant renfermer des documents intéressants ! Alors qu'elle commençait son investigation, elle entendit des gens revenir dans la pièce. Impossible de fuir, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Et elle n'avait guère le temps de descendre les escaliers. Viper se contenta de sa cacher derrière la dernière rangée de livres. Elle en profita pour écouter la conversation:******

**-... je ne m'occupe pas de ces choses là ! Je sers simplement de point de chute et...******

**L'Homme-poisson arrêta subitement de parler. Il vit la fenêtre ouverte, or elle était fermée lorsqu'il avait quitté son bureau. Il se tourna vers son acolyte et lui chuchota:******

**- Chuuuuut, je crois qu'on a de la visite.******

**Di Livio lui fit comprendre qu'il allait amener du renfort au cas où, il ne restait donc plus qu'un bonhomme en train de monter à l'escalier. Viper comprit rapidement la situation lorsque le richissime patron de l'hôtel s'arrêta de parler et s'était mise en position. Elle avait un avantage certain sur son ennemi. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et elle savait qu'il était dans l'escalier. A contrario, l'homme se doutait peut-être qu'un ennemi était là, mais ne savait pas où il était caché. Viper tenta de se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible de l'escalier en se cachant derrière les livres et se prépara. Arrivé dans sa ligne de mire, elle exécuta son attaque.******

***Silent Reaper*******

**Seul un soufflement de son adversaire se fit entendre, sans compter sa lourde chute. Viper sortit rapidement de sa cachette et tenta de passer à la fenêtre. Elle réussit à sortir, non sans être vue. Un larbin donna l'alerte, se qui contraignit Viper à fuir rapidement. Une fois sur les toits, elle fut repérée par des gardes postés dans la rue principale. La rouquine commença à courir en direction du port en sautant de toit en toit. Elle entendit des coups de feu, certaines balles manquants de peu notre assassin. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de sortir de la ville. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'intérieur des terres, munie de ses lunettes à vision nocturne. Elle fuit pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de rencontrer des arbres. Il semblerait que l'intérieur des terres soit resté sauvage. Elle attendit quelques minutes sur un arbre que les poursuites ne cessent puis s'adossa sur le tronc de celui-ci. Elle avait prit le soin de prendre l'escargophone de Di Livio. Les choses avaient pris une toute autre tournure depuis sa découverte du rapport de Chess. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à prévenir dans ces cas là... Après avoir fait le numéro, une voix grave répondit:******

**- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?****  
****- Toby... c'est Viper.******

**Un léger silence retentit, jusqu'à ce que Toby réponde de nouveau.******

**- Hmm, je vois. Tu as du nouveau à propos de Geller j'imagine ?****  
****- En effet. Je n'ai rien pour te le prouver, mais j'ai découvert que Geller faisait du trafique d'armes avec les armes de l'AR.****  
****- Et alors ? Ne t'ai-je pas mentionné dans mon rapport que tu devais le capturer ?****  
****- Sjneider, j'ai découvert un document sanglant dans le bureau du gérant de Shark Paradise. Un rapport d'un certain "Chess", mentionnant des armes explosives et chimiques, dont la Sentinelle R340 et le dernier prototype de missile autoguidé, nom de code "Scorpion". Ces armes devront être livrées sur une certaine île de GrandLine"A 3.5", en provenance de "W 83".****  
****- Et tu penses que ceci a un rapport avec Geller ? ****  
****- Effectivement, je ne suis pas experte dans ce domaine là, mais il me semble que Solarius fabrique ce genre d'armement dans ses usines. Or, Geller est rattaché à la base de Solarius. Et Chess a l'air d'être une organisation secrète de grosse envergure, l'exportation clandestine de pareils armes vers GrandLine n'est pas anodine.****  
****- Je vois. A 3.5 et W 83 tu dis ?****  
****- Oui. Je vais trouver un escargofax et je t'enverrai une copie dudit rapport. Tu auras tous le loisir pour l'étudier.****  
****- Bien. Il semblerait qu'un nouvel ennemi ait émergé. Je vais lancer des recherches sur ce fameux "Chess". Il est plus que probable qu'ils utilisent leurs propres codes, mais je suis prêt à parier que ce W83 n'est autre que Solarius. Je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancée des recherches.****  
****- D'accord. Et, quels sont tes ordres maintenant ?****  
****- Retrouve Geller, et supprime-le. Je te fais confiance Viper, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve. Méfie-toi de lui, il a refusé plusieurs fois de monter en grade. Il a largement le niveau d'un commando GL. Je commence d'ailleurs à comprendre tous ses refus incessants.****  
****- J'en profiterai pour mettre à profit mon entraînement avec l'Agent 005,****_dit-elle en souriant._****  
****- Evite de faire la maligne, il est aussi maudit par les flots.******

**L'expression faciale de Viper changea de tout au tout. Les choses allaient sévèrement se corser.******

**- Il a mangé le fruit Zoan de type Scorpion. Il était l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, fais attention à toi.****  
****- Bien.****  
****- Ça sera tout. Bonne chance, Commando Viper.******

**Viper coupa la communication. Elle allait devoir retrouver sa cible avant de l'affronter. Mais vu son adversaire, il semblerait que ce soit elle la proie...**


End file.
